Fuck Me At Midnight
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: "Malam begitu indah, Kook. Aku tak bisa melewatkannya" (Kookv), (Jungkook Top ! Taehyung Bottom !) (18 ) (Rate M)


"_...Fuck Me At Midnight…"_

_Rate M_

_KookV_

_Genre : Romance, Smut_

_Tatoo artist Jungkook ! Painter Taehyung ! au_

_Top Jungkook ! Bottom Tae !_

"_Malam begitu indah, Kook. Aku tak bisa melewatkannya"_

_._

_._

_Yang dibawah 18 tahun mohon menyingkir segera, ini ff buat mereka yang di atas 18...Tapi terserah sih mau baca atau gak, authornya aja juga belom 18 tahun, nyehe dosa tanggung sendiri ok !_

_._

_._

_._

Melodi lagu klasik terus berputar, Taehyung dengan santai menggerakkan kuas tepat di kanvas. Sedikit warna merah dan sedikit warna ungu. Kedua warna tersebut sangat bertolak belakang namun menyatu dengan indahnya. Taehyung berdiam diri berada di balkon sekarang, berkutat dengan kuas dan kanvasnya. Angin dingin di malam hari sedikit mengganggu, tangannya bergetar sedikit mengingat ia hanya memakai atasan piyama milik kekasihnya dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Tapi ia tidak apa-apa.

Cahaya rembulan memberi Taehyung keterangan, Taehyung suka. Ia suka dimana ia akan terjaga setiap malam hanya untuk melukis dengan kedamaian, tak ada suara klakson mobil yang akan mengganggumu, tak akan ada suara kebisingan kota, tak ada teriakan menyebalkan anak-anak. Jangan salah paham, Taehyung suka anak-anak, ia hanya membencinya begitu mereka mulai memecah konsentrasinya dengan rengekan manja, tapi tetap saja. Taehyung sayang anak-anak.

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lukis, Taehyung tetap mempercayai tangannya. Ia yakin apapun hasilnya nanti ia akan puas.

"Sayang ?" Taehyung mendengar suara itu, suara lelakinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm ?" Taehyung menyahut, suara langkah kaki mendekat dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan lengan basah yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pria yang sedang memeluknya itu menempelkan perutnya yang penuh otot sepenuhnya pada Taehyung. Membuatnya bisa merasakan setiap kotak yang ada, sekaligus membuat piyama yang ia kenakan cukup basah.

"Tidak dingin ?" Taehyung menggeleng. Bagaimana Taehyung mau kedingingan bila prianya tengah memeluknya saat ini. Pelukannya mengusir hawa dingin jauh-jauh.

"Tidak tidur ?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak yang cukup berat di telinganya, tapi tentu saja Taehyung memiliki suara yang lebih berat darinya, terkadang Taehyung suka membuat suaranya meninggi setiap kali sedang berbicara dengannya atau mungkin sedang minta dimanja. Taehyung menjawab dengan gelengan yang bisa dirasakan oleh pria yang sedang memeluknya. Aroma coklat menguar dari rambut yang masih meneteskan air, mengenai pundaknya yang sedikit terekspos.

"Kenapa ?" Ia bertanya lagi. Taenyung hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang agar bisa mengelus rambut basah kekasihnya. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa ?" Taehyung berujar dengan sarkastik, namun dengan nada bercanda. Pria dibelakangnya tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup leher Taehyung yang hanya dibalas dengan reaksi tegang dari pundaknya.

"Lanjutkan besok" Katanya, ia terus mengecupi leher Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mulai sedikit menunjukan raut yang selalu kekasihnya suka.

"Hentikan, Kook. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" Ujar Taehyung. Kekasihnya yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook malah semakin mendalamkan wajahnya ke leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma kekasih cantiknya yang samar-samar berbau mint.

"Berhentilah sebentar, aku baru saja mendapatkan hari yang paling buruk…" Jungkook berbicara sengaja dekat dengan leher Taehyung, agar Taehyung bisa merasakan bibirnya bergerak di permukaan kulitnya.

Taehyung tahu kalau sudah seperti ini Jungkook ingin sekali dimanja olehnya. Maka ia pun setuju dan kini berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Jungkook. Jungkook terpaska melepaskan pelukannya, padahal ia sudah merasa nyaman, tapi tidak apa. Setelah ini ia yakin pelukan yang akan ia dapatkan selanjutnya akan lebih nyaman.

"Baiklah, bedebah Kook….Bagaimana harimu ?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada terlembut yang pernah Jungkook dengar. "Bisakah kita bicarakan di kasur ?" Lanjut Jungkook sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Taehyung, ia sengaja melakukannya agar bisa meraih bokong kenyal kekasihnya. Taehyung tertawa melihat bagaimana kekanakannya tingkah seorang _badboy_ yang berubah menjadi _softboy_ di hadapannya

"Kau yakin kau hanya ingin bicara ?" Taehyung berbicara setengah berbisik. Tangan kanan Jungkook rela melepaskan dirinya dari bokong Taehyung dan bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Taehyung, lalu mengecupnya tepat dimana cincin yang menghias jari manisnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan yang lain selain berbicara…Kalau kau mau" Jungkook berujar seduktif di depan Taehyung sambil mengedipkan matanya. Taehyung terkekeh geli.

"Ok, tadi itu jijik sekali. Jangan _wink_ di depanku, kau membuatku hampir muntah" Taehyung melontarkan candaannya lagi, dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah mereka berdua tertawa, Taehyung berjalan ke arah kasur dan segera duduk menyenderkan dirinya pada senderan kasur. Jungkook mengikuti, namun sebelum itu ia menuju ke arah lemari untuk berganti baju. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang menyandang status suami. Ia menatapi tubuh suaminya yang dipenuhi oleh otot, tubuh suaminya di ukir dengan sempurna oleh tuhan. Tato yang ada di kedua lengannya membuat otot lengan Jungkook semakin menarik untuk dilihat.

"Jangan lihat, Tae. Aku tak mau air liurmu menetes di kasur kita" Jungkook bercanda, ia tahu Taehyung lebih mencintai ototnya daripada dirinya . Ia bahkan akan mengelus semua urat nadi yang timbul dari kulitnya, termasuk urat nadi yang berada di 'bawah' sana.

"Bajingan, kau sendiri yang selalu membiarkan air liurmu membentuk pulau kecil di bantal kita" Taehyung melemparkan satu bantal ke arah Jungkook yang mengenai kepala dengan surai hitam yang cukup panjang tersebut, ia tersenyum bangga dengan balasannya karena ia tak mau kalah dengan ejekan Jungkook.

"Tapi air liurmu, kan yang selalu menetes setiap kali kita melakukan 'itu' ?"

.

.

"…"

.

.

"Sialan kau Jeon" Sekarang Taehyung tahu kalau ia kalah, dan telinganya yang memerah dapat mendengar suara tawa kemenangan Jungkook yang menyebalkan. "Hey, jangan ejek nama margamu sendiri, Jeon Taehyung" Jungkook kembali berujar dan Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke langit-langit, ia benci sekarang idenya yang tadi terlintas menghilang begitu Jungkook memeluknya, kini apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kanvas yang sudah terlanjur di lukis itu ?

"Tae" Taehyung tampak sangat jelas tidak mendengar panggilan dari Jungkook. Merasa diacuhkan, Jungkook mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di sebelahnya dan kemudian sengaja menaiki kasur menyusul Taehyung disana, ia menempelkan kepalanya yang masih basah di paha Taehyung. Taehyung yang tersadar terhadap kehadiran Jungkook pun langsung mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook yang belum terlalu kering, ia membiarkannya. Membiarkan suaminya yang tampan ini berbaring manja di pahanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Jungkook bertanya dalam nada yang begitu lembut, saking lembutnya terdengar seperti bisikan manis.

"Tidak ada" Taehyung ikut menjawab pelan. Jungkook tersenyum simpul, ia hafal betul Taehyung dan semua tabiatnya. Maka dari itu, Jungkook mengeleng pelan masih dengan senyuman yang menempel, ia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Taehyung yang tertunduk menatap rambut hitam Jungkook. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala suaminya.

"Kau bohong…Cerita saja" Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan hati-hati, takut Taehyung terluka oleh tangannya yang kasar. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasa nikmat dengan elusan dari Jungkook.

"Aku tidak memiliki ide akhir-akhir ini, sayang…Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa tanganku akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang memiliki makna, aku percaya pada diriku, tapi setelah melihat semua hasilnya. Aku tidak bisa percaya apapun lagi" Taehyung menjawab dengan mata terpejam. Jungkook tetap saja mengelus pipi Taehyung, tidak lelah mengangkat tangannya."Apa kau percaya padaku ?" Jungkook bertanya, pertanyaan sederhana yang dibalas ciuman di keningnya sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Kalau kau percaya denganku. Aku juga percaya denganmu, tidak apa…Semua orang membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, kau pasti bisa melakukannya" Balas Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum dan mencium kening suaminya lagi. Jungkook selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bahwa ia dicintai dan dipedulikan melalui pilihan kata-katanya yang menyentuh hati. Itulah yang membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta, hanya kalimat sederhana dari Jungkook namun Taehyung sudah merasa lebih baik. Kini giliran dirinya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Jungkook.

"Kau mau cerita apa, Kookie ?" Jungkook tersenyum begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari pria yang dinikahinya. Ia tak lagi mengelus pipi Taehyung namun tangannya masih terangkat untuk mendorong tengkuk Taehyung agar ia membungkuk dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang begitu manis, tanpa ada nafsu, murni ciuman kasih sayang.

"Hari ini mantan pacarku masuk ke studioku dan merayuku" Jungkook terdiam, ia menunggu apa yang akan Taehyung katakan, Taehyung mungkin tampak tidak cemburu tapi Jungkook yakin, hati pria yang dinikahinya tersebut dipenuhi amarah dan keraguan.

"Apakah dia cantik ? Seksi ?...Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang mantan pacarmu, lalu...Apa yang terjadi ?" Taehyung bertanya tentang kelanjutan dari cerita Jungkook. Nadanya berubah datar. Matanya tak menatap Jungkook melainkan menatap ke arah balkon di mana kanvas miliknya masih terletak dengan penyangganya yang berdiri sendirian.

"Untuk apa aku menceritakannya, mereka semua hanya masa lalu. Kau yang sekarang berada di masa sekarang sampai di masa depan nanti…Ia tidak cantik ataupun seksi, ia datang ke studio tato ku dan meminta ditato di bagian dadanya sambil menggodaku, aku menolak." Jungkook bercerita sambil terus memandangi mata Taehyung.

"Ia melihat cincin di jari manisku dan bertanya…Apakah aku sudah menikah, tentu saja aku dengan bangga menjawab ya. Ia memperlihatkan raut kecewanya di depanku, ia bertanya lagi dengan siapakah aku menikah dengan semangat aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menunjukan fotomu." Taehyung tertawa. Berharap bisa melihat secara langsung bagaimana raut wajah wanita yang tak punya harga diri tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menunjukan fotoku padanya, bagaimana reaksinya ?" Taehyung tersenyum sedikit, ia suka saat Jungkook-nya sudah bersikap _savage._

"Ia berjalan sambil mengehentakan kakinya, sepertinya ia tidak hanya kecewa. Ia marah karena aku menikahi seseorang yang lebih cantik dan seksi darinya. Fakta lainnya lagi, sosok yang lebih seksi darinya itu seorang lelaki...Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan" Jungkook tertawa sebentar dan kemudian tawanya berhenti begitu melihat reaksi Taehyung yang berbeda darinya. Senyum tadi tak berlanjut. Ia melihat mata belahan jiwanya itu menunjukkan sebuah keraguan sekali lagi.

"Apakah kau menyesal memutusinya ?" Pertanyaan Taehyung begitu lirih, sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak mendengar suaranya melainkan hanya membaca gerak mulutnya.

"Tentu tidak…Kalau aku tidak memutusinya saat itu, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu dan kemudian menikahimu. Untuk apa aku menyesali seorang gadis yang menusukku dari belakang setelah aku memberikan semuanya." Taehyung tersenyum. Ia ingat bagaimana ia rela memberikan segalanya untuk Jungkook, waktunya, hatinya, semuanya. Dan Jungkook membalas semua yang ia berikan. Mereka berdua saling mencintai.

"Sayang, berikan tangan kirimu." Taehyung bingung namun ia tetap memberikannya. Jungkook memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan melihat garis-garis di tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tautkan jari tengahmu di jari tengah tangan kananku" Lagi-lagi Taehyung menurut. Ia menautkan jari tengahnya ke jari tengah Jungkook yang juga menaut erat di jarinya.

"Tempelkan juga semua jarimu yang lain di masing-masing jariku, biarkan jari tengah sendiri yang menaut...Tapi biarkan seperti itu" Taehyung melakukannya. Tangan mereka menyatu, menempel satu sama lain.

"Angkat ibu jarimu" Taehyung bingung namun masih tetap melakukan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Ibu jarinya berhasil terangkat, sekarang Taehyung sadar mungkin Jungkook ingin menunjukkan suatu trik padanya.

"Ok, lalu angkat jari kelingkingmu" Jari kelingking yang menempel di jari kelingking Jungkook juga berhasil Taehyung angkat.

"Kemudian jari telunjuk, jangan lepaskan jari tengahmu dariku"

Ok, check.

"Coba jari manismu" Taehyung mencoba tapi begitu susah digerakan. Ia jadi semakin bingung. "Eh ? Kok susah ?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung. Jungkook tertawa gemas.

"Mereka bilang teman atau keluarga bisa saja meninggalkanmu tapi kau akan selalu terikat dengan orang yang kau cintai, itulah kenapa mereka selalu menyematkan cincin di jari manis." Kalimat dari Jungkook membuatnya takjub. Jadi begitu artinya, selama ini Taehyung mengira mereka menyematkan cincin di jari manis karena tradisi.

"Romantis, bukan ?" Jungkook berujar. Bertanya pendapat pada Taehyung. Taehyung tentu tersenyum. Kemudian Jungkook bangun dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Mereka bertatap-tatapan sampai Taehyung memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kasur dan pergi ke balkon. Jungkook mengikuti, ia melihat Taehyung asik bersadar di balkon mengamati bintang yang menemani bulan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tutup ?" Jungkook bertanya. Kembali memeluk Taehyung dari belakang seperti pada awal tadi, ia juga menciumi leher Taehyung. Tidak sekedar menciumi namun juga menghisapnya.

"Malam begitu indah, Kook. Aku tak bisa melewatkannya" Jawab Taehyung. Nafasnya memberat, terpaan nafas hangat Jungkook membuat dirinya merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Taehyung lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya. Ia suka nafas hangat Jungkook, membuat bulu kuduknya terangkat begitu helaannya mengenai kulitnya, wow bisa-bisa Taehyung gila. "Jadi begitu" Jungkook bekata lagi kini tepat di telinga Taehyung dengan bisikan. Sengaja membiarkan gerakan mulutnya mengenai daun telinga Taehyung. Ia bisa mendengar desahan tertahan dari Taehyung.

"Kookhhh~" Jungkook mulai meraba-raba dada Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan satunya meraba bagian perut Taehyung.

"Hngh…" Tangan Jungkook tak berhenti meraba-raba tubuh Taehyung, tangan kirinya berpindah ke bagian bawah Taehyung, bagian yang saat ini tengah tegang. Selain itu Jungkook juga membiarkan gundukannya menggesek-gesek di belahan bokong indah Taehyung yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Mau lakukan disini ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan seduktif di telinga Taehyung, ia juga mulai menciumi dan menjilati telinga kanan Taehyung, membuat tubuhnya bergetar nikmat begitu telinganya yang dingin di manjakan oleh lidah panas Jungkook.

Mereka selalu saja melakukan hubungan seks di tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Pernah sekali mereka melakukan di toilet umum dan hebatnya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Diam-diam Jungkook menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai pertarungan. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan gerak lidah suaminya yang membuatnya kenikmatan. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berhenti dan Taehyung membuka mata. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia memutar balik Taehyung dan mendorong pundaknya dengan lembut agar Taehyung berada di bawahnya sehingga kini posisi Taehyung sedang berlutut dan menatap wajah Jungkook penuh nafsu. Mengerti apa yang di inginkan suaminya tersayang, Taehyung mulai memasukan setengah dari batang penis Jungkook kemulutnya yang hangat, dan mulai mengulumnya. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang separuhnya lagi. Taehyung dengan sengaja melirik nakal ke mata Jungkook, menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu yang Jungkook suka

"Bangsat" Jungkook bergumam pelan dan kemudian menggeram karena perlakuan professional dari Taehyung. Merasa tidak sabar, Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Taehung dari penisnya dan menjambak rambut Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, ia memasukan semuanya ke mulut Taehyung sedalam-dalamnya sampai membuat Taehyung tersedak. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memaju-mundurkan dirinya yang berada di mulut Taehyung dengan tempo lambat, sengaja menyiksa Taehyung. Taehyung merasa kesusahan bernafas, ia masih saja menatap mata Jungkook dengan mata sayunya, hal tersebut semakin membuat Jungkook _turn on._

"Mph~" Taehyung mendesah tertahan, ia suka merasakan dirinya terus-menerus tersedak karena penis Jungkook yang cukup panjang dan besar untuknya. Ia juga bagaimana penis suaminya bahkan sampai memasuki setengah tenggorokannya, membuat matanya membasah karena merasakan hawa mual yang terus tertahan. Begitu sakit namun begitu nikmat.

Merasa cukup. Jungkook mengeluarkan dirinya dari mulut Taehyung dan mendapatkan reaksi Taehyung yang terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan sedikit cairan putih yang mengenai lantai balkon. Ia memberi waktu sebentar untuk Taehyung lalu setelah dirasa waktu yang ia berikan sudah habis, Jungkook membantu Taehyung berdiri dan menyuruhnya menyandarkan tubuhnya kedepan pada pembatas balkon selagi ia membelakangi Jungkook. Tanpa permisi, Jungkook menurunkan celana dalam Taehyung sampai setengah dan mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya di garis bokong Taehyung, bermaksud menggoda si manis.

"Jungkookhh~ masukan cepathh~, nghh~"

Taehyung sendiri sudah tidak sabar katanya. Karena Taehyung sudah tidak sabar maka Jungkok langsung memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentak.

"AAAAH !" Ia berteriak. Taehyung terhentak dengan kekuatan Jungkook. Kepala dan pinggulnya menekuk ke atas saat Jungkook memasukan dirinya dalam sekali hentak tadi. Air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti kini mengalir lebih deras, multunya ternganga, Jungkook merasakan tubuh Taehyung bergetar.

"Ah Jungkook ! Ah~ awh~ sakit~ sakit~ Jungkookhh~" Taehyung mendesah kacau. Begitu sakit, sakit yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Ssh, tenang sayang. Kau tak ingin membangunkan yang lainnya, bukan ?" Jungkook membungkukkan dirinya agar ia bisa berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Setelah itu ia mengecupi punggung Taehyung yang bergetar. Taehyung menangis. Rasanya masih sakit, ia suka. Jungkook tidak pernah memulainya begitu saja tanpa adanya peregangan.

"Lemaskan punggungmu, Tae" Jungkook mendorong pelan punggung Taehyung agar melengkuk layaknya kucing yang mengolet sehabis bangun tidur. Sehingga bokongnya melengkuk ke atas dengan begitu JUngkook lebih mudah menyentuh titik lemah Taehyung. Taehyung berpegangan pada pembatas balkon, hembusan angin dingin membuat putingnya mengeras. Jungkook mengeluarkan penisnya, menyisakan seperempat bagian ada di dalamnya.

"AAKH !" Jungkook kembali menghentakannya dengan keras, tubuh Taehyung sampai ikut terhentak lagi, beruntungnya ia berpegangan pada pembatas balkon dan Jungkook memegangi pinggangnya.

"Ssh, jangan berisik, sayang" Jungkook ingin Taehyung agar tidak berisik, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar Taehyung berteriak begitu kencang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Merasa mulai tidak sabar, Jungkook melepaskan pegangan pada pinggul Taehyung dan bergantian memegang tangan Taehyung yang awalnya ada pada pembatas balkon, lalu menarik tangan Taehyung ke belakang. Ia memegang lengannya dan mengambil alih tubuh Taehyung sepenuhnya. Menusuk sedalam-dalamnya dan secepat-cepatnya. Taehyung tak perlu takut terjatuh, Jungkook memegang kedua lengannya begitu kuat. Taehyung yakin ia besok bisa melihat bekas cengkraman tangan suaminya pada lengannya.

"Aah~ ah~ ah~ engh~ awhh ! Kookhh ! Kookhh! Cepath ! Jungkookhh~" Taehyung mendesah tak karuan, inilah yang Jungkook mau, ia tidak peduli ada orang yang terbangun, sepertinya Taehyung juga sudah tidak peduli lagi. Desahannya semakin tak karuan dan semakin kencang.

Jungkook berhenti di tengah-tengah, ia mengambil kaki kiri Taehyung dan melepaskan satu pegangngan pada lengan Taehyung. Ia juga menyuruh Taehyung untuk berbalik menghadap kiri, menumpukan kakinya pada pundak kanan Jungkook. Kini Jungkook hanya memegang satu lengan Taehyung yaitu lengan kirinya. Mereka melakukan posisi _sideway_ sambil berdiri, posisi ini adalah posisi paling menyakitkan menurut Taehyung. Jungkook mempercepat tusukannya dan memperlebih dalamkannya. Taehyung terus mendesah, desahannya berubah menjadi teriakan.

Mulutnya yang terus terbuka membuat air liur terus menetes. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menangis namun pegangan yang menguat di lengan kirinya membuat Taehyung membuka kembali matanya

"Lihat aku sayang" Itu perintah Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak membantahnya, ia menatap Jungkook tepat dimata. Membiarkan Jungkook melihat air mata, hidungnya yang basah, dan benang saliva yang hendak putus dari dagu Taehyung. Jungkook tidak jijik melihat semua itu, justru pemandangan ini yang membuatnya lebih semangat. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sembari Jungkook mempercepat temponya dan memperdalamnya.

"JUNGKOOKHH ! AHH! ENGHH ! AHH !"

"Tahan dulu Tae"

Jungkook berusaha mengejar, ia ingin dirinya dan Taehyung keluar di saat yang bersamaan. Bagian dalam Taehyung mulai berkedut, Jungkook semakin terburu-buru. Membuat Taehyung terhentak dengan begitu kuatnya. Bagian dari dirinya yang dipijat di dalam Taehyung membuat dirinya semakin mendekati orgasme.

"JEONHH ! ANGHH! JUNGKOOKHH !"

Jungkook menggeram dan kemudian ia keluar di dalam Taehyung, bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang keluar mengotori lantai. Kedutan dari dalam Taehyung membuat Jungkook ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak bisa, pria yang dinikahinya itu benar-benar tampak lelah. Tubuhnya lemas dan masih bergetar. Pelan-pelan Jungkook mengeluarkan dirinya dari Taehyung. "Hngh~" Taehyung menyadari bahwa sesuatu keluar dari dalamnya dan cairan yang di keluarkan Jungkook menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

Jungkook menurunkan kaki Taehyung yang bertengger di pundaknya perlahan. Taehyung sangat lemas sampai kedua kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuh kurusnya sendiri. Jungkook menarik tangan kiri Taehyung dengan seketika. Taehyung yang oleng langsung saja jatuh dalam pelukan Jungkook. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuat Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung yang berakhir di gendongan Jungkook.

Jungkook tak lupa menutup pintu balkon, membiarkan saksi bisu satu-satunya (kanvas Taehyung) berada di luar. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di pinggiran kasur. Ia masih tegang dan ia tak mungkin meminta Taehyung untuk melakukannya lagi. Maka dari itu ia berniat akan mengurusnya sendiri. Tapi saat ia hendak memindahkan Taehyung, Taehyung menghisap leher suaminya, memberinya hickey di leher mulus suaminya yang tidak ternodai tato.

"Tae ? Kenapa kau terbangun, sayang ?" Jungkook bertanya.

Di luar dugaan, Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Jungkook dan memasukan penis Jungkook ke dalam dengan sendirinya kemudian, ia menarik-turunkan tubuhnya yang menempel pada penis Jungkook dalam tempo lambat. Jungkook terkejut tapi ia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati bagaimana Taehyung mendesah pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya dan memeluk dirinya erat-erat. Jungkook rasa ini saatnya untuk melakukan ronde kedua.

Jungkook membantu Taehyung menggerakkan dirinya sendiri di tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan tangannya di pinggul Taehyung dan mengangkatnya sedikit lalu menurunkannya di atas pangkuannya. Taehyung mendesah semakin keras saat Jungkook yang membantunya dengan begitu keras, membuat penis Jungkook yang masih berada di dalamnya masuk semakin dalam.

"Aah~ Jungkook~ Jungkook~" Taehyung mendesahkan namanya dan Jungkook bisa merasakan sebuah air membasahi pundaknya. Bukannya penasaran darimana air itu berasal Jungkook malah tersenyum puas, ia tahu darimana air itu berasal. Taehyung yang terus-terusan mendesah tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sehingga air liur miliknya keluar. Itu kebiasaan si manis yang disayanginya.

"Jungkookh~"

Taehyung naik dan turun semakin cepat karena bantuan Jungkook, Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang. Tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain nama suaminya. Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung berkedut kembali, memijat penisnya dengan nikmat. Sepertinya Taehyung sudah hampir berada di ambang. Jungkook sengaja melepaskan dirinya dari Taehyung, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Taehyung yang sudah merasa nikmat kini menunjukan ekspresi memelasnya kepada Jungkook yang mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran, Jungkook hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tunggu apa lagi ? Naiklah ?"

Taehyung tahu apa maksud Jungkook. Pria itu ingin melakukan posisi kesukaannya, 69 style. Taehyung menurut ia menaiki kasur dan sengaja membelakangi Jungkook kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengulum penis Jungkook. Jungkook tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, selain dengan penisnya, Taehyung begitu suka di masuki oleh jarinya. Ia memasukan tiga jari sekaligus membuat Taehyung yang tadi memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk mengulum penis Jungkook melengkukkan punggungnya dan menarik dirinya dari penis Jungkook. Sisa sperma yang masih berada di rektrum Taehyung membuat ketiga jarinya bergerak dengan mudah.

"Lakukan dengan benar, sayang"

Taehyung memasukan penis Jungkook lagi kemulutnya begitu Jungkook mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menampar bokongnya dengan cukup keras. Sementara Taehyung melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jungkook pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengulum penis milik Taehyung dari belakang sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya di dalam Taehyung. Banyak desahan yang tertahan dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung kembali berkedut dari dalam. Jungkook semakin kuat menghisap dan kemudian Taehyung keluar begitu saja bersamaan dengan dirinya. Mereka keluar di mulut pasangan masing-masing.

Taehyung berguling ke samping, ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lalu Jungkook terbangun dari posisi tidurannya dan mencium Taehyung begitu saja dengan cairan milik Taehyung yang sengaja tidak ia telan semua. Suara kecipak terdengar begitu keras di telinga mereka, bagaikan melodi. Mereka bertukar cairan masing-masing, membiarkan apa yang tersisa di mulut mereka keluar dari sisi mulut masing-masing.

Begitu puas, Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh basah karena keringat dan cairan lain yang bercampur, dadanya naik-turun karena menarik dan membuang nafas. Mulutnya terbuka, di sudutnya juga terdapat cairan berwarna putih yang merupakan sperma mereka yang bercampur. Taehyung tampak begitu erotis. Jungkook kembali menciumnya, kali ini ia mendaratkan ciuman di kening Taehyung, lalu mengangkat Taehyung untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Setelah Taehyung tertidur di tempat yang seharusnya, Jungkook juga ikut tiduran di sebelah Taehyung. Mereka benar-benar lelah dengan kegiatan malam panas mereka.

End

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat semuanya yang punya kesempatan buat baca ff amatir ini. Ini ff emang gaje, sorry.


End file.
